DIGIMON NEO: Coming Soon-ish
by SmashMaster9000
Summary: This story has been inside my head for years. 'Bout time I start writing it. No. Do not expect an release date any time soon. I will post it when it's finished.
1. Trailer

**(Black screen)**

"Gentlemen, for decades we have known of a world that lives parallel to our own. And while we studied it, we never made contact. But now,"

 **(An odd energy like portal opens up in the sky)**

"The natural barrier blocking the two world has been breached,"

 **(A large monster like foot lands on the ground as several car alarms go off from the small quake)**

"And our world is being invaded."

 **(Monstrous roar followed by deafening screams)**

"Kai, lately you've been keeping distant from us. What's wrong?"

"I... made a friend, but he isn't exactly... normal."

"I'm Kai, what's your name?"

"I'm Dorimon."

 **WHEN WORLDS COLLIDE!**

"What is that!"

"Digivice activated."

 **WHO WILL RISE TO FIGHT!**

"We have to protect everyone!"

"Why should I work with you?"

"I'm not asking to be friends, just fight by my side!"

 **AND WHO WILL FALL!**

"Are we together?!"

"As one!"

"And never alone!"

 _ **DIGIMON NEO**_

"And they said there's no such things as monster."

"Salamon!"

"Leormon!"

"Dorumon!"

"DIGIVOLVE TO!"

 **COMING 2017-2018...**


	2. UPDATE, DELAY, & SNEAK PEEK

So... It's the end of 2018. And despite my best wishes, I'm affraid I'm gonna have to delay the first chapter of Digimon Neo. Throughout the year, I have not had the time that I would like in order to sit down and write, and when I finally do I am usually physically and mentally tired. So for now, Digimon Neo is on hold until I finish the first chapter, which will be titled as episodes, with no currently foreseeable release window. I am honestly deeply sorry for the wait. But for those who have waited so long for this, I do have something of a preview of what is to come down the road. Please enjoy.

* * *

The sound of a monstrous roar breaks out in a now deserted street of Neos City. With a simple glance, one would instantly understand why nobody was currently about. Crushed and wrecked vehicles with their alarms going off, snapped street lights barely illuminating the night as they flickered on and off, debris of broken asphalt and concrete scattered around, and the cause of it all, two giant monsters staring each other down with several yards of distance between them, both ready to attack at the slightest movement. One monster greatly resembled a bear though with midnight blue fur with a white snout and underbelly and wore large red clawed gloves on its front paws. The best comparison for the other beast was that of a fictional dragon but with dark purple and white fur instead of scales, which had zigzag patterned stripes along it, wings resembling that of some type of bird, and blood red talons on all four limbs.

As both remained still, waiting for the other to move, not far behind the dragon-like beast was a young teen no older than fourteen with Caucasian skin, maroon hair, and brown eyes, who nervously watched hiding from the near non-existent safety behind a wrecked up taxicab. Several seconds passed as the two titans continued to stare each other down, all the while fiercely growling and gritting their teeth, ready to kill. Scared out of his wits and sweat running down his face, the kid didn't know what to do. He knew he should get to safety, but with his mind so filled with fear he was too terrified to move. All he could do was watch. That, and tightly grip onto the purple device in his right hand, as if letting go of it would mean his end.

'How? How did my life come to this?! At what point did this become my everyday life?!' the boy's mind raced with thought, 'Hiding behind crushed cars. Watching monsters about to fight. How could everything change in just four days?!'

In a mere instant, the bear-like monster roared out and dashed forward, and in response, the dragon roared and charged as well. As the teen saw this, his eyes widened with even more fear, scared of the outcome, as it would decide his fate. Life, or death.


End file.
